


College Activities

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lacrosse, M/M, Misunderstandings, both of them are idiots, but we love them anyway, but you don't need to know what that is to read this, i couldn't resist making this kind of an all for the game crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: Scott convinces Stiles to join the USC lacrosse team and it turns out that university lacrosse has some perks.





	College Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for the summer streak exchange. 
> 
> This is for assisreal over on tumblr. I really enjoyed writing this for you. I hope you like it.

Stiles collapsed to the ground as he finished running his last lap. He heard laughing and squinted up at the boy standing above him.

“I cannot believe I let you convince me to do this again.” Stiles groaned. Scott the bastard just laughed harder. After high school they both got into USC and when they found out that being in different dorms and having completely different majors meant that they hardly ever saw each other Scott insisted they join the lacrosse team. 

The trojans were unlike the BHHS team in about every way. No Jackson was a bonus but the main thing was that they were all just so nice. Stiles immediately felt comfortable around them a feat he never quite accomplished with his old team. 

“You wouldn’t be here, willingly taking time out of studying to run around on a lacrosse field, if you didn’t love it too.” Scott admonished. It was nice to be on the field again, plus it didn’t hurt that he was actually fit now and wasn’t completely terrible. But he was never going to tell Scott that. 

“See that’s where you’re wrong Scotty. I’m here for you not lacrosse.” Stiles said as he reached out a hand for Scott to help pull him up. It wasn’t until he was standing up that Stiles noticed one of the senior team members staring at them and because it was Stiles the guy that looked like he was trying to kill them with his eyebrows just happened to be the guy he had a huge crush on, Derek Hale. 

“Awww you loooove me.” Scott mocked snapping Stiles’ attention away from Derek and back to his best friend. 

“And I regret that fact everyday.” Stiles teased back catching Scott in headlock to give him a noogie. Scott shoved him off and they made their way back to the locker room with the rest of the team. 

\--------------------

Stiles ran into Derek the next day on his way to class like literally ran into him. He was running late and they were meeting the new TA today so he couldn’t be late. He rounded a corner immediately got crushed into the hardest chest he’s ever felt, not that he’s felt a lot of chests. 

“Oh man. I am so sorry.” Stiles said as he bent down to pick up the papers the guy had been holding. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to be that uncoordinated on our game next week.” The man said and that was a weird thing to say. That is until Stiles looked up into Derek’s icy glare. Stiles swallowed hard as he handed Derek his stack of papers. 

“Um no if course not. I mean I probably won’t have to play.” Stiles was a freshman recruit after all. He wasn’t the worst but there were a lot of better players than him like Derek, who was one of the best players on the team.

Judging by the intensity of Derek’s eyebrows that wasn’t the right thing to say. “You’ll play. Jeremy likes to give everyone a shot in a real game.” Derek told him. Jeremy was the trojans team captain and he did have a it’s more important to have fun than win energy to him.

“Right okay then I promise I won’t let you down?” Stiles cringed slightly, he hadn’t intended for that to be a question. God he was pathetic. Derek just nodded and walked away. The worst part of the whole conversation is that all it did was give Stiles first hand experience to how it felt to be pressed up against Derek.

\-------------

Derek was right at their next game Jeremy had played all the freshman players including himself. It was all going okay until Alvares, under orders from Jeremy no doubt, passed him the ball and Stiles froze.

There was no one near him to pass to and two big ass Penn State players were rushing towards him. Stiles closed his eyes and prayed for a swift death. He heard a loud crash and opened his eyes to see Derek had tackled them both to the ground and was looking at him furiously. 

“Run you idiot!” Derek yelled at him. Stiles should just pass Derek the ball and let him deal with it. That’s what he would have done in high school. But for some reason he turned toward the Penn State goal and ran as fast as he could, ducking and dodging as he went. 

He couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears. When he got close to the goal he closed his eyes and pulled back his crosse then whipped the ball at the net. He heard cheering but was too afraid to open his eyes. He either just did the impossible or just did something impossibly terrible. 

Someone grabbed him from behind and it wasn’t until he heard Scott’s voice that he realized it was a hug. “That was amazing man!” Scott screamed in his ear. 

“Get a room you two! We have a game to play!” Alvares called to them. Scott dropped Stiles who promptly stumbled before gaining his footing. He looked over at Alvarez, who had a huge smile on her face and was giving him two thumbs up. “Way to go Stilinski!” 

Stiles was riding high until he turned around and saw Derek giving him a full eyebrow glare. His crush on Derek might be at least manageable if Derek didn’t so obviously hate him. He had no idea what he did to the guy but apparently not even scoring a goal could diffuse Derek’s hate.

\--------------------

Stiles wasn’t really feeling like going out to celebrate their win against Penn State but the rest of the team insisted and when Jeremy whipped out puppy dog eyes that rivaled Scott’s he caved. 

They chose a club downtown and all filed into four cars each driven by a DD. The club was huge inside with lots of neon lights. The group split up as soon as they got inside. Stiles ended up in a booth with Alvarez and Laila Dermott, the team’s goalie.

“Why are you so glum? You scored tonight you should be celebrating.” Laila asked him.

“Wha? No I’m totally happy. See?” Stiles pointed a horribly fake smile Laila’s way. The girls both laughed at his antics and Stiles was actually, maybe, sort of having fun until the sound of a deep laugh caught his attention. 

It was Derek, of course it was. He and Jeremy were sitting at the bar and Derek was laughing at something Jeremy had said. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes of the sight. Derek was gorgeous when he was glaring at Stiles but he was absolutely breath taking when he was smiling. It was a huge full belly laugh and it completely lit up his face. Stiles was having a hard time reconciling the Derek he knew with a Derek that had apparently laughed so much he has laugh lines. 

“I think Stiles here has a different kind of scoring on his mind tonight babe.” Stiles could hear Alvarez talking from the other side of Laila but he couldn’t take his eyes off Derek. This may be the only time he would ever get to see Derek smile and he wasn’t going to miss a second of it so he just flipped her off instead. 

“Al!” Laila admonished her girlfriend. 

“Don’t Al me. Look at him.” 

“Stiles why don’t you just go talk to him?” Laila asked. 

“Because he hates me and I’m not a masochist.” Stiles replied. The sound of Alvarez choking on her drink drew Stiles’ attention away from Derek. “What?” Alvarez covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Laila just looked like she felt bad for Stiles. 

“Go talk to him Stiles.” Laila told him. 

“No way.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child being told to make friends on the playground. 

“Yes it’s an order. Go now! And tell Jer we need to talk to him.” Alvarez demanded when she finally got her laughter under control. Stiles wanted to argue but the stern looks he was getting told him that if he valued his life he’d do as he was told. Some days it was like Lydia never moved to Boston. 

“Fine. But if he kills me you’re explaining it to my dad.” Stiles slid out of the booth and made his way over to the bar. When he finally managed to maneuver through the growing crowd both older boys turned to look at him, Jeremy with a big toothy smile and Derek with another penetrating glare. Stiles swallowed and turned to Jeremy. “Hey Al and Laila want to talk to you about something.” 

“And they sent our new MVP to deliver the message?” Jeremy asked with a laugh. 

“Oh thanks but I only scored once and lots of other people played way better than me.” Stiles bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck. Compliments were still new to him. Jeremy had noticed on day one that Stiles wasn’t used to people telling him he did something right so now he found a way to slip one in every time they talked. 

“Nonsense you were great.” Jeremy told Stiles. He slipped of his stool and clasped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder squeezing gently until Stiles looked up at him. 

“Thanks.” Stiles said. Jeremy satisfied that Stiles accepted his compliment went off in search of the girls. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do. Should he take Jeremy’s seat or would Derek be upset that Stiles was sitting with him? In the end he couldn’t decide on way or the other so he just stood there awkwardly not looking at Derek. 

“Jeremy’s right. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Derek said. Stiles had to discreetly pinch his thigh to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Derek Hale had not only just spoken to him civilly but had also sort of complimented him. 

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Stiles said still a little stunned. 

“Well it was just a fact so.” Derek took a long pull from his beer.

“Right.” Stiles nodded. Not really knowing what to say to that. 

“Just I wasn’t...you know. I know you’re with Scott.” Derek said cheeks turning red.

“What?!” Stiles shrieked earning a few looks from the other people at the bar. “I’m not dating Scott. We are so not dating.” 

“But you’re always together and all over each other. You’re always touching each other.” Derek said his eyebrows furrowed in something other than anger.

“Well yeah. We’re best friends and practically brothers. I’m bi but not Scott, never Scott.” Stiles said.

“Oh.” Derek said more quietly than Stiles had ever heard him speak before.

“Wait why would you care if I was dating Scott? You hate me.” Stiles told him. The only thing he’s more sure of than not having a thing for Scott is that Derek hates his guts. 

“I don’t hate you.” Derek said eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Yes you do. You’re always looking at me like you’re plotting my death and whenever I walk into a room you stop talking.” Stiles assured. 

“That’s because I didn’t want you to know I liked you because you’re dating Scott.” 

“I am not dating Scott!” Stiles yelled probably louder than needed but this was getting ridiculous. 

“Okay.” Derek said into his drink.

“Good.” Stiles now had a minute to calm down and he realized something he missed the first time around. “You like me?”

“Yeah I um think you’re really hot and smart and funny.” Stiles had to pinch himself again. How could this be happening? It didn’t matter because the next minute they were kissing. Derek’s lips were on his and he was in cloud nine. The kiss was firm like they were both trying to reassure themselves that it was really happening.

“Okay that’s it we’re dancing right now.” Stiles said as they pulled away but keeping his hands on Derek’s hips so he didn’t get too far away. 

Derek leaned in to nuzzle at his neck. Stiles leaned his head back to bare his neck to the man sitting in front of him. Derek nipped lightly before moving up to his ear. “Or we could go to my place?” Derek’s breath ghosted over Stiles ear and neck sending a shudder through his whole body that his dick was definitely on board with. 

“That is such a good idea.” Stiles said pulling Derek up by his hair to kiss him again. This time the kiss was wet and sloppy. Stiles moaned as Derek licked into his mouth. “Let’s go right now.” Stiles said into Derek’s mouth not wanted to break contact with him.

“You have to stop kissing me first.” Derek said back. 

“Tough bargain.” Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles and feeling that smile against his skin was a thousand times better than looking at it. 

\------------------------

The next morning Stiles woke up in Derek’s bed with Derek’s arms wrapped around him and it was the happiest Stiles had been in a long time. He was just about to drift back to sleep when he heard his phone buzz on the floor next to the bed. Thankfully Derek’s bed was low enough to the ground that Stiles didn’t have to leave the warmth of Derek’s body pressed against his back to retrieve it.

From: Alvarez

Congrats on your second score of the season ;)


End file.
